harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Weasley family
Charlie Weasley Percy Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley Ronald Weasley Ginny Weasley |Status = Extant |Location = The Burrow, Devon, England Shell Cottage, Devon, England |Loyalty = Gryffindor Order of the Phoenix }}'''Weasley '''was the surname of an old pure-blood family, who have Muggle-born and half-blood family members. The family lived at The Burrow by Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. They were connected by blood to the Black, Prewett, Longbottom and Crouch family, and later the Potter and Granger family. Known for being blood traitors from when they were unhappy about their connection to the Sacred Twenty-Eight in the Pure-Blood Directory, the Weasley family were kind and welcoming. They fought in the Second Wizarding War and were part of the Order of the Phoenix, offering their support for Harry Potter, who would later marry Ginny Weasley. About The Weasley family are well known in the magic world for their heritage, connections in the Second Wizarding War and for their lack of prejudice towards Muggles and Muggle-borns. They attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and were normally placed in Gryffindor. Since the marriage of Arthur and Molly Weasley, the primary home base of the Weasley family became The Burrow by Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. Molly and Arthur built up the four or five level home, giving it a very crooked look which could only be held together by magic. They were not a wealthy family, and along with their name for being a blood traitor family, they were looked down upon by many people in the magic world. It was considered unusual in the magic world to have large numbers of children, but Molly and Arthur had seven, which was why people made fun of them for having "more children than they could afford". History Early history In around 1930, the Pure Blood Directory was published and it included the Weasley family in the Sacred Twenty-Eight section. The Weasley family of the time were upset by it, and told people they had many ancestral ties to Muggles and Muggle-borns which they were proud of. From then on, they were named blood traitors. Cedrella Black later married Septimus Weasley, which earned her the anger of her family who disowned her and took her off the family tree. They had three children together, including Arthur Weasley. Arthur married Molly Prewett and they had seven children who were raised at The Burrow - Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley. The Weasley family played no part in the First Wizarding War, probably because they were raising a young family at the time. However, Molly's brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewett were part of the Order of the Phoenix and were later murdered by Death Eaters. At the end of the war, Molly and Arthur were very upset when Death Eaters including Lucius Malfoy, escaped punishment for their crimes by claiming they were under the influence of the Imperius Curse. They later would, without their knowledge, play a small part in the outcome of the war when they adopted a pet rat, which was actually Peter Pettigrew in Animagus form. Peter was in hiding from the law, since he was the Death Eater who betrayed James and Lily Potter, who were found by Voldemort and murdered. He had faked death, killed 13 Muggles and then framed Sirius Black for the crimes. They named the rat "Scabbers" and he was Percy's pet for the next ten years. Peaceful years Bill Weasley attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1982 and was placed in Gryffindor. He became Prefect and Head Boy, graduating with top grades in twelve subjects. He then became a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts. Then Charles Weasley attended from 1984 and became Prefect, Head Boy and Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor. When he graduated in 1991, he worked with dragons in Romania. Percy was next, attending from 1977 and becoming Prefect and Head Boy by graduation. He was a high achiever, and worked at the Ministry of Magic. Fred and George cared less about education, focusing on tricks and becoming business entrepreneurs. They achieved good marks, but never put the effort they could have done in. They eventually left Hogwarts and set up their own successful shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Ron attended from 1991, and became immediate friends with Harry Potter. In the build up for the Second Wizarding War, Ron supported Harry in many key events including Voldemort's attempt to take the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts and the second opening of the Chamber of Secrets. He found out the truth about "Scabbers" being Peter Pettigrew and the innocence of Sirius Black , and supported Harry when he claimed Voldemort was back, accepting it was the truth and co-founded Dumbledore's Army with him. }} Ginny Weasley attended from 1992, where he was possessed by Tom Riddle's Diary and opened the Chamber of Secrets. She was saved by Harry and Ron and would later join Dumbledore's Army with Fred and George. Arthur worked for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, and Molly was a home-maker. Second Wizarding War In June 1995, the Second Wizarding War unofficially began when Voldemort kidnapped Harry Potter and was brought back to life. The majority of the Weasley family (except Percy) believed Harry was telling the truth about Voldemort. Ron co-founded Dumbledore's Army and Fred, George and Ginny joined. Molly, Arthur, Bill Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny became members of the second Order of the Phoenix. However, Percy believed Cornelius Fudge and cut off from the family. In December 1995, Arthur Weasley began undertaking covert operations for the Order and Harry which led to him being attacked by Nagini. In 1996, Ron and Ginny fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and in 1997, Bill Weasley was on guard when Fenrir Greyback savaged him and cut Bill's face, he fortunately never became a wolf but he had wolf-like tendencies. The school year of 1996-1997 was spent by Arthur going on covert operations, Bill trying to persuade the goblins to join the Order and Charlie trying to convince witches and wizards abroad to help them in their fight with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. By then, Bill was engaged to Fleur Delacour. In the summer of 1997, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny took part in the Battle of the Seven Potters in which George had an ear cut off by a use of Sectumsempra. They headed for The Burrow, the new base for the Order. From then on, Harry Potter was hidden at The Burrow and they made out at the wedding of Bill and Fleur that he was a cousin named Barney. The wedding party was later interrupted by Death Eaters who had taken over the Ministry. Ron fled with Harry and Hermione and joined them on their mission to track down what was left of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Because of their connection to Harry, the family was placed under surveillance by Voldemort and the Death Eaters because they knew he was once in close contact with them. They continued to work at the Ministry even when everyone knew the Weasley family was a "blood traitor" family , and they claimed the ghoul in the attic was in fact, the missing Ron Weasley who was too unwell to go back to school that year. Ron later abandoned the mission for a time and came home, worried about the family but he later went back to Harry and Hermione. They would later be found out for lying, and had to hide at Aunt Muriel's home. Fred and George participated in Potterwatch, a radio programme that supported Harry, and Percy later mended things with the family and finally became a member of the Order. The whole family participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, and Fred Weasley was killed in a fight when a wall fell on him, leaving Percy (who was fighting alongside him) devastated and the family left in grief. Molly later fought Bellatrix Lestrange in defence of Ginny, and the family watched Harry's final showdown with Voldemort, winning the Second Wizarding War and defeating Voldemort for good. Later history Bill and Fleur had children not long after the Second Wizarding War and named them Victorie, Dominque and Louis. They lived at Shell Cottage. George continued working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and married Angelina Johnson, an old school friend and they had two children together, Fred (named for George's deceased twin) and Roxanne. Ron and Hermione married and also had two children, Rose and Hugo. Ron became an Auror and later co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Ginny married Harry and they had James, Albus and Lily Potter by 2017. Charlie never married, considering work of better importance. Family members Main family Extended family * Aunt Muriel was known as the great-aunt of the Weasley children, but it's unknown whether it was through Arthur or Molly. It was probably Molly, who called Muriel an Aunt, making Muriel an in-law of Arthur Weasley. She also had a cousin named Lancelot. * Ron was given the middle name Bilius, the same name of an uncle. Molly had two brothers and never implied she had another. Arthur had two brothers, both unnamed. He was probably one of the two unnamed brothers, and part of the Weasley family by blood and name. He passed away when he saw a Grim, dying twenty-four hours later. * Through Arthur's mother, father and Molly, the family would be connected by blood to the Black, Longbottom and Crouch family. Arthur had the same great-great grandparent of Sirius Black. Behind the scenes * J.K. Rowling originally intended for the seven Weasley children to have a cousin through Molly. Mafalda would be the daughter of an accountant, Molly's cousin who was born with no magic. Mafalda would turn out to be a witch and be placed in Slytherin but by book four, Rowling had not yet introduced the character and decided it was far too late for such an introduction that had nothing to do with Harry. * The Weasley family had a family owl named Errol who was very old by summer 1992. * The Burrow had a clock which showed the family the location or situation of each member at one time. From the summer of 1996 onwards, the Weasley family clock would have at the very least, one member on "mortal peril". * Molly Weasley was very protective of her children, but they proved to be risk takers, pranksters and embodied the Gryffindor traits of bravery and courage. Notes and sources Category:Wizarding family